Stockholm Syndrome
by phenixnoir
Summary: Aprés sa formation en tant que mangemort, Draco a devellopé une dureté face à la douleur.Aprés une mission qui est de capturer d'Harry, il le séquestre et un étrange sentiment naît lorsqu'il le voit soumis à son bon vouloir et à ses desirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y que l'histoire qui m'appartienne. Qui est d'ailleurs tiré d'un défi de Bluemoon54.

**Résumé :** Draco est devenu le mangemort parfait depuis une séance spéciale de torture. Mais la capture d'Harry va lui faire découvrir une partie surprotectrice de lui-même et pourquoi pas amoureuse aussi…

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

**_Stockholm Syndrome_.**

**Prologue :**

Vous connaissez la douleur. Pas la douleur physique, pas la douleur morale, pas non plus celle crée par l'arrivée de la mort. Moi, je vous parle de la douleur qui est présente en vous, constamment, qui ne vous quitte jamais. La douleur qui n'a pas commencée et pourtant vous en ressentez déjà les effets. Dans ce monde, elle devient votre seule amie. Car elle seule peut vous emmenez vers un monde meilleur, elle seule peut tout arrêter alors que paradoxalement c'est elle qui commence, elle seule peut vous apporter la mort. La délivrance de l'âme, de l'esprit. Par contre, vous n'avez plus de cœur, plus de corps, on vous a tout enlevé. Sauf une chose, la souffrance. Elle vous côtoie, elle vous connaît et vous la connaissez aussi. Quand elle arrive, vous l'attendez, elle vous est familière, presque normale et supportable. Mais tout est dans le presque. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle est toujours plus grande, plus présente dans votre corps mais surtout dans votre esprit. Elle enleve d'abord, toute humanité, tout sentiment puis pour finir toute vie.

Draco ne ressentait aujourd'hui qu'une indifférence au monde, envers soi même mais surtout envers les autres et leur douleur.

La torture était faite pour vous faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas elle, vous ne ressentez plus de douleur mais vous étiez la douleur.

Elle vous rappelle vos erreurs et avec un peu de chance, elle vous amène la mort. Moi, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Malheureusement, vous dirais je.

Un jour, ils sont revenus, m'envahissant, alors que je ne côtoyais que la souffrance depuis un mois. J'ai suffoqué, j'étouffé, je voulais qu'ils partent. Mais ce n'était pas leur but. C'était fini, disaient ils. La fin. Quelle fin ? Celle de ma vie, de ma souffrance. Elles étaient mélangées. Sans l'une, l'autre n'existait pas. Et pourtant, ils m'ont sorti et m'ont jeté dans une pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient une douche, une serviette et un miroir.

J'approcha de la douche, y pénétra et ouvrit le robinet. Ca faisait tellement longtemps, un déluge de sensation me prit aux tripes. L'eau coulait sur ma peau crade, lui procurant un bien être depuis longtemps oublié. Mes cheveux redevinrent d'un blond pur, ma peau blanche retrouva sa lumière. Pourtant je n'était plus le même. Je m'avança vers le miroir et put voir les dégâts q'un long séjour de torture chez les mangemorts. Mon nez tordu d'avoir était trop cassé, était entouré de plusieurs cicatrices, mes yeux ne brillaient plus. De quoi pouvaient ils donc brillaient.

J'avais donc reçu ma punition pour m'être monté hésitant lors du meurtre de Dumbledore , ma vie ne serait qu'une survie dorénavant . Mais maintenant, on me voulait dans les rangs. Que je serve leur maître avec dévotion et sans scrupule. Je serais entouré de mort jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mort que j'aurai moi-même provoquée. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne me fait plus aucun effet de tuer une personne. Je me ferais donc le plus cruel des mangemorts, faire subir ce que j'ai moi-même subit. La souffrance constante, la douleur de la vie et la délivrance de la mort. Oui, je combattrais pour me venger, me venger de la vie et peut être ensuite y aurait il une fin à toute cette douleur. Peut être un jour retrouverai je mon cœur et mon âme.

Que me reste t'il aujourd'hui ?

**Donc voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que cette fic vous intéresse ? C'est un défi alors un peu de pitié pour moi, j'ai peur de l'avoir ratée. **

**A la prochaine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y que l'histoire qui m'appartienne. Qui est d'ailleurs tiré d'un défi de Bluemoon54.

**Résumé :** Draco est devenu le mangemort parfait depuis une séance spéciale de torture. Mais la capture d'Harry va lui faire découvrir une partie surprotectrice de lui-même et pourquoi pas amoureuse aussi…

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

**_Stockholm Syndrome_.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Draco était devenu le plus éfficace et le plus insensible des mangemorts en 3 ans. Les plus cruels des mangemorts agissaient avec cruauté, les autres par dépit ou par haine, lui n'agissait que par pure indifférence. Bien sûr, cette faculté n'avait pas passée inaperçue aux yeux du maître, qui fier des résultats de sa « déshumanisation », percevait en Draco un potentiel à exploité. En effet était dorénavant l'un des « préférés » de Voldemort qui ne le tarissait que déloge au grand malheur de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Lucius Malfoy, reléguait au second rôle derrière son insupportable gamin.

Tout les mangemorts essayaient de l'approcher, mais Draco ne parlait pas, sauf pour répondre au maître, ne regardait personne comme s'il faisait partit d'un autre monde.

Monde fait de noir et de rouge, de ténèbre et de sang, d'indifférence et de crie. Ni de sentiment, ni même de vie. Il tuait sans remord, sans même faire attention à ses victimes, jamais il ne regardait leur visage. Pourquoi, qui aurait il pût reconnaître ?

Mais alors qu'il revenait d'un massacre particulièrement sanglant, Draco entendit des cris de douleur et de souffrance, des cris qui lui étaient familiers, une voix qu'il avait connue.

Il s'avança vers la source de cette douleur ne prêtant pas attention aux mangemorts qui lui disaient de partir. Il entra dans une pièce où il voyait Voldemort accompagnait de Bellatrix et de Lucius qui torturaient une femme blonde écroulait par terre. Tout d'abord Draco ne l'a reconnu pas mais lorsqu'il s'approcha il vu qu'il était en face de sa mère.

« Alors mon petit, t'es venu voir ce que l'on faisait à une traîtresse. Mon pauvre Lucius, quelle honte pour toi d'avoir dû baiser une traîtresse à son sang. Mais tu peux remonter dans mon estime en la torturant un peu, pour qu'enfin mon petit Draco nous montre où va sa loyauté. » Draco ne répondit pas, regardant sa mère de manière étrange. Mais alors même que cette dernière se tordait de douleur sous les sorts les plus affreux de Lucius, Draco ne réagissait toujours pas. Aucun sentiment ne traversait son visage, pourtant il essayait de se rappelai de ce sentiment lointain qu'il ressentait envers sa mère. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne sentait en lui qu'un profond vide. Un gouffre entourait son cœur.

« Allez Draco, c'est à ton tour ». Draco s'approcha de cette mère qu'il ne différenciait pas des autres victimes et la tortura, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt sous ses yeux froids. Pas un instant, il ne regretta son geste, ni ne vit le regard suppliant de sa génétrice , il ne fit attention qu'à ce monde qu'il s'était construit autour de lui. Dans lequel, sa mère était libre de ses mouvements et où il pouvait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Ce monde dans lequel, il l'a retrouverait dans peu de temps, si la vie lui accordait un choix.

**1 an après : **

Draco arpentait les rues presque désertes du chemin de traverse, caché sous sa cape. On ne voyait pas son visage et lui ne voyait pas les quelques personnes qui passaient. En ces temps sombres, peu de sorciers sortaient et seul l'espoir de la fin de la guerre les faisait survivre.

Draco savait que cet espoir était vain. Leur héros ne faisait pas le poids contre leur maître.

Le survivant, raison de la présence de Draco dans cette ruelle sombre. Le maître lui avait confiée une mission de la plus haute importance. Mettre Potter hors jeu et le lui ramenait.

Draco voulait exécuter sa mission rapidement pour pouvoir de nouveau être tranquille, sans problème particulier.

L'enlèvement de Potter allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Ce foutu Potter ne contrôlait pas assez sa magie pour battre le maître mais il avait tout de même un bon potentiel. Draco espérait juste que cette mission ne traînerait pas en longueur, il ne voulait pas de Potter pour boulet personnel. Merlin, qu'il en avait marre de cette vie sans aucun sens. La présence du survivant allait lui être pénible, mais bon heureusement pour lui qu'il connaissait des sorts de tortures plus que conséquents. Finalement ce serait peut être un bon défoulement, plus aucun amusement n'avait traversé sa vie depuis bien longtemps alors en retrouvant son ancien ennemi peut être retrouvera t'il un semblant de vie, peut être ressentirait il un sentiment oublié, même la haine il a désirée la ressentir.

Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'il recherchait la cachette de Potter, et il n'arrivait toujours rien trouvait. Il avait essayé de suivre la Belette ou la sang de bourbe, mais rien de bien concluant, puisque ces derniers étaient devenus trop prudent et ne laissait aucune piste, ni aucun indice derrière eux. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait choisit une cible beaucoup moins prudente : la belette sœur. En effet, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer correctement son esprit et lorsqu'elle arriva devant 2 maisons, Draco pénétra son esprit et pût intercepter une adresse. Mais à ce moment, elle disparut entre les deux maisons devant les yeux abasourdis de Draco.

Où était elle passée ? Elle avait peut être transplanée à l'endroit auquel elle pensait. Pensant qu'il ne trouverait pas la réponse à ses questions en restant immobile dans la rue, il s'approcha de l'endroit où la belette fille avait disparu et essaya de capter les résidus de magie d'un transplanage. Mais rien, il n'y avait aucun signe de magie. Il réfléchit alors à d'autres solutions et quand il se mit à se souvenir de l'adresse qu'il avait « trouvée » dans l'esprit de la belette, une maison se matérialisa. Tout d'abord surpris par cette apparition, Daco s'insulta ensuite d'imbécile de ne pas avoir penser à une maison de gardien. Il s'approcha de la maison en essayant de supprimer les quelques défenses autour de la maison, pas complètement remises après le passage de la belette. Lorsqu'il entra au 12 square Grimmaud , il sentit une décharge de magie entrée dans son corps et ressortir aussitôt, tout ça malgré l'absence de protections. Draco se dit que Potter avait fait d'énorme progrès côté magie, mais serait ce efficace contre sa magie à lui ? Il en doutait, surtout que Potter était ce qu'on appelait un pacifiste. Alors que lui, il avait était torturé jusqu'à ce que sa pauvre âme disparaisse. Il n'y avait pas de comparaison, Potter n'oserait pas lui causait trop de dommage alors que lui était prêt à lui faire ressentir les abysses de la mort. Cependant, Draco se prépara tout de même à un grand combat. Il n'était pas inconscient. Il lui faudrait, d'abord, mettre hors jeu la weasleytte. Il se jeta donc un sort d'illusion, pour passer incognito et pouvoir avoir l'avantage de la surprise. Il étudia le premier étage où il vit la belette devant un tableau dans lequel se tenait une drôle de carte et où l'on pouvait voir un point se déplacer. Draco n'y fit pas attention et continua de s'avancer vers la fille sans faire le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il fût à quelque pas de celle-ci, elle se retourna vivement et lui jeta un sort de désillusion. Malgré sa surprise,il lui jeta un stupéfix rapidement sur la jeune fille qui, ne s'étant pas attendue à une réaction aussi rapide,cria le prénom du survivant. Voyant ce dernier arrivé, Draco s'approcha de la jeune fille stupéfixiée et appuya sa baguette sur ses omoplates. Harry s'approcha doucement de Draco et du corps de la jeune fille, il s'arrêta à quelque pas. Draco put facilement remarquer qu'il y avait une grande différence physique entre eux. Potter était très petit pour un jeune homme de 20 ans et avait toujours eu une carrure très svelte. Draco, avec son entraînement de mangemort, avait une carrure très développée.

« Alors Potter, qu'est ce que tu vas faire. Tu as devant toi, un mangemort accomplit qui n'hésiterait pas à torturer son otage, qui est ta petite Weasleytte. » Dit Draco de sa voie traînante.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Potter. Tu me suit sans poser de question ou je tue la fille. » Rajouta t'il, d'un air goguenard. Il savait ce que Potter allait choisir, après tout il était un griffondor, qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin.

« Alors Potter, je m'impatiente ». Que c'était jouissif de voir Potter aussi perdu. Sa vie contre celle de Weasley. Puis une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Harry et Draco su qu'il avait fait son choix.

« C'est bon, Malfoy. J'accepte. Mais tu ne lui feras rien. »

« Allons Potter, tu ne me fais plus confiance ?! » Décidément, Potter l'amuserai toujours autant. Mais voyant le regard méfiant et rempli de colère de Potter, il lui répondit.

« T'inquiète, Potter. Je ne lui ferais rien. Mon objectif, c'est toi. Moi, je craignerais plus pour ma vie, si j'étais toi. »

« Si tu étais moi, Malfoy, tu ne t'en prendrais pas aux innocents. Si tu étais moi, tu m'attaquerais sans aucun rempart. Mais bon, c'est la marque de fabrique d'être lâche chez les mangemorts. » Hurla presque le survivant.

Loin d'être désamorcé, Draco lui répondit avec un sourire en coin.

« Exactement, Potter. Mais ne t'habitue pas trop à me parler sur ce ton. Je pourrais m'énerver et faire payer ton insolence à d'autres innocents. » Fixant le corps de la fille dans ses bras.

Harry, la mâchoire crispée ne lui répondit pas et porta son attention sur Ginny. Comment est ce que ça a put arriver ? Maugrey avait raison : vigilance constante. Ca leur aurait évité des erreurs pareilles. Maintenant, Malfoy allait l'amener à Voldemort où il serait torturé et ensuite tué, sans avoir pu accomplir son destin.

« Bon, Potter. Pas que je veuille te déranger dans ton moment de méditation. Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'attendre. Viens près de moi, petit Potter. Je prendrais soin de toi. » Dit il avec un sourire ironique au soi disant sauveur du monde sorcier.

Harry s'approcha de Draco, qui le ligota avec des cordes faites de peau de serpent, et lui retira sa baguette qu'il jeta par terre, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Vérifiant que Potter ne pourrait pas s'enfuir ni l'attaquer, Draco posa le corps de la jeune fille par terre. Il attrapa Potter par la taille et mit ses mains derrière des genoux pour pouvoir le porter sans problème ni aucun échappatoire. Draco ressentit un drôle de sentiment en sentant ce corps frêle contre le sien, sentiment longtemps oublié. Il transplana dans son manoir d'Irlande, qu'il avait hérité à la mort de sa mère. Personne ne connaissait l'emplacement de ce manoir, même pas son père qui s'était approprié tout les biens de la défunte lors de leur mariage. Draco aimé assez ce manoir qui lui apportait son besoin de solitude. Toujours avec Potter dans ses bras, il entra chez lui et il traversa les pièces. Il déposa Potter, encore bâillonné, sur un lit et entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.

« Ecoute Potter, toutes le issus sont bloqués par un sort dont je suis le gardien. Donc tu ne peux ouvrir aucune porte, ni aucune fenêtre sans mon autorisation. N'essaye pas de t'échapper, tu ne ferais que t'affaiblir. Je t'ai retiré ta baguette, donc ne tente contre moi. Et puis physiquement, tu n'as aucune chance. Reste tranquille, il ne te sera fait presque aucun mal. D'accord, Potter ? »

Seul un silence accueillit sa demande. Enervé d'avoir d'être ainsi ignoré, Draco s'approcha de Potter qui ne le regardait toujours pas et lui donna une violente frappe au visage.

« Tu me regarde Potter quand je te parle. »Hurla Draco, sa colère multipiée par le fait que ce faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de sentiment. La proximité du garçon le mettait, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, hors de lui. Mais en voyant Potter la joue rougit, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise et immobile par les cordes, il sentit un tout autre sentiment emplir son corps. C'est en sentant le désir se répendre dans son corps que Draco se dit qu'il lui restait peut être quelque chose. Une chose que seul Potter faisait naître en lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y que l'histoire qui m'appartienne. Qui est d'ailleurs tiré d'un défi de Bluemoon54.

**Résumé :** Draco est devenu le mangemort parfait depuis une séance spéciale de torture. Mais la capture d'Harry va lui faire découvrir une partie surprotectrice de lui-même et pourquoi pas amoureuse aussi…

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

_**Stockholm Syndrome**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Draco n'arrivait plus à détacher les yeux du corps désirable étendue sur le lit.

Presque 3 ans qu'il n'avait plus touché à un corps, qu'il n'avait plus fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, et d'un coup on lui mettait sous le nez un Potter sexy qui ne semblait même pas savoir à quel dilemme, il était confronté. Décident que c'était lui qui avait capturé Potter et qu'il allait l'avoir pendant quelques temps sous son toit, seul et sans protection, Draco se dit qu'il avait bien mérité une distraction. Celle-ci se présentant dans le corps de Potter.

Draco avança sa main vers le corps tremblant du garçon et la posa sur sa joue. Harry ne bougeait plus, même sa respiration s'était bloquée à ce geste, mais lui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de caresser cette joue rouge de gêne par ce qu'elle découvre dans ses yeux. Un désir à l'état brut. Sa main descendit, afin de caresser les lèvres purpurines, puis le cou du brun qui semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Sa main continua son ascension, en descendant toujours plus bas. Lorsqu'elle se posa sur le ventre du garçon allongé, Draco surpris les tremblements qui s'étaient intensifiés, comprenant que son « invité » était mort de peur. Ce dernier devait avoir très peu d'expérience au niveau sexuel, si ce n'est aucun. Malgré ce manque d'expérience évident, Draco ne pouvait s'arrêter, il n'en n'avait pas la force. Son désir refaisait surface beaucoup trop vite et de manière inattendue, il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Sa décision prise, Draco essaya d'enlever la chemise d'Harry, celui-ci commença à se débattre n'acceptant pas son sort.

**« **Ecoute moi Potter, soit tu te laisse faire sagement soit je me montre très violent et tu le regretteras. » Voyant que ses paroles avaient un effet sur le griffondor, Draco continua son effeuillage malgré la peur encore visible dans les yeux du brun.

« C'est bien Harry, calme toi. J'essayerai de te faire le moins de mal possible. » N'obtenant aucune réponse, Draco continua

« Maintenant, je vais retirer les cordes qui t'attachent. N'essaye même pas de t'échapper, sinon tu sais ce que je ferais. »

Comprenant qu'Harry ne tentera rien de dangereux, Draco entreprit donc de le déshabiller et c'est avec plaisir qu'il découvrait petit à petit le corps de son futur « amant ». Draco put se régaler de la vue de hanches fines, d'un torse svelte et de jambes galbées. Voulant découvrir ce corps plus en profondeur, Draco se pencha sur Harry et couvrit son cou de petit baiser, d'une telle façon que l'on ressentait son manque de contact avec la peau d'une autre personne.

Occupé à profiter de ces nouvelles sensations, Draco ne remarqua pas la tension d'Harry, ni les tremblements qui continuaient à parcourir son corps.

Draco était maintenant au niveau des tétons qu'il léchait, mordillait allégrement, il ne pouvait se rassasier du goût de ce corps chaud. Il caressait de ses mains, de sa bouche tout ce qu'il trouvait. La peau d'Harry avait un goût de cannelle, il n'avait jamais encore ressentit un si grand désir. Il remonta au niveau du visage de son amant et embrassa ces lèvres tentatrices. Pourtant, il n'approfondit pas le baiser sachant pertinemment qu'Harry ne lui répondrait pas ., malgré son désir de plonger dans ce fruit et de goûter au délice de la bouche du brun. Soudain, Draco entreprit de se lécher les doigts pour ne pas trop le blesser lors de la pénétration. Mais en voyant ce geste, Harry commença à se débattre, la peur au ventre. Il criait, de plus en plus fort essayant par tous les moyens de se retirer de la prise du blond, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à la bloquer. Il entra un doigt dans l'intimité d'Harry qui hurla de douleur et d'horreur, il ne voulait pas et le faisait bien comprendre à Draco qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de le désirer. Lorsqu 'un deuxième doigt entra dans Hary, il se mit à pleurer, à supplier. Mais Quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros arriva bientôt et il son souffle fut couper par la douleur qui le transperça.

Il ne voulait pas que sa première fois se passe comme ça. Il voulait de l'amour, des câlins, des baisers fiévreux, des mots d'amour. Sans douleur, sans peur. La guerre lui aura, décidément, tout pris alors qu'il subissait les coups de reins de Draco qui semblait au bord de la jouissance. Ca faisait tellement de temps que ce dernier n'avait pas ressentit une étroitesse pareille. Malgré les pleurs de l'autre, son désir grandissait avec ses coups de reins, le plongeant dans un abysse de plaisir, trop longtemps oublié. Ses gémissements de plaisir recouvraient les sanglots d'Harry. Lorsqu'il éjacula, Draco regarda Harry pleurait et laissant échappé de gros hoquets. Draco ressentit de la compassion et une honte sans nom l'envahir. Tout en se laissant submerger par ces deux sentiments une chose le frappa de plein fouet, seul Potter faisait naître autant de sentiment en lui. Seul Potter pouvait le faire renaître, le faire revivre et ça depuis toujours.

Il souleva le corps tremblant et le porta jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il prépara un bain chaud, y déposa Harry et s'insinua à l'intérieur à son tour. Il lava doucement le garçon, qui malgré la douceur dont faisait preuve Draco, continuait de pleurer et de trembler. Ce dernier voyant qu'Harry était au bord de la fatigue, l'enleva de la baignoire, le sécha et le transporta doucement vers le lit. Aussitôt sous les couvertures, Harry s'endormit, épuiser physiquement et psychologiquement.

Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le lit et le regarda pensif, se demandant comment une personne pouvait le faire réagir ainsi. Depuis l'arrivée du brun, tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient, le rendant confus et incontrôlable.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, d'un côté il désirait toujours autant Potter, de l'autre il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait subir sa longue solitude. Et malgré la peine que ressentait le brun, Draco se sentait merveilleusement bien après avoir fait l'amour à Harry Potter. Et puis, n'importe quel mangemort aurait abusé d'un tel corps, surtout si c'est celui du survivant. Potter devrait être content que ce soit lui, plutôt qu'un autre.

Retrouvant sa paix intérieure qu'avait détruit le viol d'Harry, il s'endormit au côté du corps chaud si désirable.

Le lendemain, lorsqu' Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut de peur, il sentit une grande douleur au niveau de son postérieur. Regardant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se remémora les événements de la veille et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer sa virginité si douloureusement prise. Il se recroquevilla au milieu du lit, les couvertures le cachant des yeux extérieures et continua de sangloter. C'est dans cette position que le trouva Draco et malgré ses « bonnes résolutions », il ne put supporter davantage le malheur qui dévorait l'ancien griffondor. Il s'approcha et tenta d'apaiser sa souffrance. Mais lorsqu'il toucha la tête brune, les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Ecoute, Potter. Potter…Harry, tu es là maintenant. Et ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, on ne peut plus l'effacer. Merde Harry, il va falloir t'y faire. Tu vas rester ici pour une certaine période et pendant ce temps, nous serons seuls. J'essaierai de me contrôler, mais ce sera dur et puis….Merde, j'y peux rien si je te désire tellement. Il faudra que tu me laisses faire. »

« Non, je ne veux pas …tu…tu ne peux pas…s'il te plaît, ne recommence plus… s'il te plaît. »

Les paroles du brun étaient entrecoupées de sanglots, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle convenablement.

« Je ne veux pas,…ne me touche….plus….me touche plus…s'il te plaît. ». Laissant Harry seul, Draco partit chercher de quoi manger pour qu'ils puissent manger.

En entrant dans sa cuisine, il réfléchit à sa situation. Il savait que le brun n'accepterait jamais qu'il le retouche, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer ce corps frêle et si soumis à ses désirs. Il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir à posséder quelqu'un. Il attendrait que Potter s'habituerait à lui, pour le posséder mais il espérait qu'il saurait se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Le brun était déjà assez faible comme ça. Sa décision prise, il remonta avec un plateau. Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit où Harry s'était de nouveau endormit. Il se pencha vers la silhouette et vit une couche de sueur la recouvrir. Inquiet, il tâta le front du brun qui commença à se débattre. Draco le contrôla vite, vu le peu de force du malade qui avait le front brûlant.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce pour chercher le nécessaire pour soigner le malade, il prit des potions contre la fièvre et les rêves pour l'empêcher de divaguer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Harry mourrait devant ses yeux. Son Harry ne le quitterait pas si vite. Il devait rester avec lui, seul son corps pouvait faire renaître le désir en Draco. Oui, Harry Potter était à lui, son corps lui appartenait et il en profiterait jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à Voldemort ?

**Voila, le chapitre 2. Avec un viol, je ne sais pas si c'est violent, triste ou pathétique. Dites le moi.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, il faudrait que j'y réponde.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y que l'histoire qui m'appartienne. Qui est d'ailleurs tiré d'un défi de Bluemoon54.

**Résumé :** Draco est devenu le mangemort parfait depuis une séance spéciale de torture. Mais la capture d'Harry va lui faire découvrir une partie surprotectrice de lui-même et pourquoi pas amoureuse aussi…

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

_**Stockholm Syndrome**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Tout en écoutant parlé son père, Draco se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Son temps perdu à écouter des psychopathes parler des meurtres qu'ils ont commis, alors qu'il devait soigner un certain brun chez lui atteint de forte fièvre depuis maintenant trois jours. Draco avait passé ces 3 derniers jours a préparé des potions contre la fièvre, contre les maux de tête et toute sorte de soupes pour qu'il puisse le nourrir sans problème et sans difficultés. Le brun avait juste assez d'esprit pour avaler ce que Draco lui donnait. La maladie du brun avait permis à Draco de retrouver le calme de la maison d'antan mais aussi de vider son esprit pour une quelconque confrontation. Les tremblements d'Harry avaient commencé à diminuer depuis la nuit dernière. Ce dernier semblait être en permanence dans un cauchemar particulièrement horrible, et puis le viol qu'il avait subit juste avant sa maladie n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Perdu dans ses pensées sans prêter attention à la discussion entre son père et Belattrix Lestranges, il se tendit lorsque le nom d'Harry fut prononcé.

« D'après la maître, Potter a sûrement eu tellement peur qu'il s'est enfuit. »

« C'est bien le genre de bébé Potter. Mais il ne fait que retarder le moment où je le torturais. »

« Bella, tu sais bien que Potter est l'affaire du maître. Il ne te donnera jamais cet honneur. »

« C'est bien dommage, je m'amuserais bien un peu avec Potter. »

« Moi aussi, je m'amuserais bien avec lui mais pas de la même façon si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Draco fut soudain intéressé par la discussion.

« Malheureusement, oui. Il ne t'as pas suffit l'autre petit. Dubois, c'est ça ? »

« Mais non, j'en ai jamais assez. Il était assez marrant, surtout lorsqu'il m'a supplié de le tuer. C'était assez jouissif, mais avant de mourir j'ai pu entrer dans son esprit et puis figure toi que j'ai vu des images de Potter très intéressante. »

« Tu veux dire que bébé Potter se dévergonde ? »

« Non je ne crois pas, c'était des images plutôt rapide et prise par surprise. Sûrement que Dubois avait le béguin pour le petit survivant. Mais il m'a fait un bon cadeau avant de partir. S'il connaissait mon but maintenant. ».

Alors que Lucius riait de manière plutôt sadique avec Lestranges, Draco se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« On a une idée de où se cache Potter ? » Cela eu au moins pour effet de calmer les 2 mangemorts.

« Non, personne ne sait où est passé le survivant. Et puis, comme Severus a tué l'autre fou, il n'y a plus aucun moyen d'espionner l'autre camp. »

« Mais, Draco. Tu ne devais pas capturer Potter ? » Demanda Bellatrix.

Draco suspicieux lui répondit que c'était bien sa mission.

« Ca va être plus dure maintenant. Mais si tu attrapes Potter, ramène le nous pour qu'on s'amuse un peu avec lui. »

Draco acquiesça de la tête et se leva.

« Tu pars ? »

« Oui, père » et sur ce, il transplana sur le chemin de traverse pour qu'on ne puisse pas le suivre et transplana finalement dans la maison des ancêtres Black. Il monta directement dans la chambre où se reposait Harry et le découvrit encore fiévreux. Il partit chercher un gant de toilette mouillé pour le mettre sur le front du brun, qui frissonna à son contact. Il prit sa température et s'alarma en découvrant qu'elle était de 40.5°. Il essaya de lui administrer une potion contre la fièvre mais rien n'y faisait, le brun n'avalait rien et commençait même à se débattre. Perdant patience, Draco cria :

« PUTAIN, POTTER BOIS CA. » Mais aucune réaction du brun, qui semblait juste frissonné plus fortement au son de la voix effrayante. Le brun avait maintenant le visage contracté de terreur et supplié une personne absente. Lorsqu'il cessa de se débattre, Draco recommença à lui faire ingurgiter des potions ; des soupes et lui tapoter le front avec le gant de toilette. Rien ne semblait déloger Draco de sa place à côté de son malade.

Un jour alors qu'il passait tranquillement le gant sur le visage d'Harry qui avait reprit des couleurs, mais qui restait quand même d'un teint assez pâle, il lui parla de sa vie.

« Pendant ces mois de torture, je ne savais même plus qui j'étais. Je ne connaissais pas ma famille, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas si j'en avais. Pareil pour mes amis. Encore aujourd'hui, il y a des choses que j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié. Mais lorsque j'ai « appris » que j'avais une mère qui me chérissait, elle mourrait le même jour, sous mes yeux, sous ma baguette. Pourtant, aucune larme n'a traversé mes yeux, aucun sanglot n'a traversé mes larmes et aucune douleur n'a traversé mes larmes. Mais, il y a un mois Severus, tu sais le professeur que tu détestais tant, m'a appris que ma mère s'était sacrifié pour moi. Elle avait sacrifiée sa vie pour moi, pour un monde meilleur pour son fils. Quand le lord m'a donné comme mission de tuer Dumbledore, elle savait que je ne le ferais pas alors elle a passé ce pacte avec Severus mais aussi avec Dumbledore. Elle a donc du espionner pour le vieux en échange, Dumbledore s'engageait à me protéger. Et regardes maintenant, ma mère est morte, ainsi que Dumbledore, moi je ne suis plus rien et je ne sais même pas si je vais te donner au maître. » Il médita pendant quelques minutes et reprit parole.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'espoir, ni d'amour. Je croyais que ma mère me détestait mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi et je n'ai même pas pleuré pour elle. Même ça, je n'en suis pas capable. En fait la seule personne qui me fait revivre c'est toi, même si c'est avec brutalité. Je te désir tellement. Si j'en avais encore la force, je croirais en toi. En ta victoire. Mais la seule chose dont je suis capable, c'est de profiter de ton corps. Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai besoin de ton corps, c'est mon seul repère maintenant. »

Draco soupira et sortit de la pièce. Il ne remarqua pas le regard fatigué qui s'était posé sur lui.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla comme tout les matins depuis bientôt deux semaines, se lava, s'habilla, mangea, pris un gant qu'il mouilla et un plateau pour son malade. Mais ce matin, une chose avait changé : le lit était vide.

Tout d'abord Draco paniqua pensant qu'Harry avait pris la poudre d'escampette, puis il repensa aux protections qu'il avait mises sur la maison. Puis il vit cette silhouette par terre enroulée dans une couverte. Il s'approcha et vit Harry essoufflé et le visage rouge essayant de se retirer de cette couverture encombrante. Draco fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis deux ans, il rit. Un rire qui fit retourner Harry vers lui, il prit le malade dans se bras, le posa sur le lit et le débarrassa de la couverture fautive. Il regardait Harry qui affichait un visage de chat outré. Trop mignon pensa Draco avant de se retirer des pensées aussi mielleuse de la tête. Il lui tendit le bol de soupe dans laquelle il avait versé une potion revigorante. Harry buvait son potage tout en gardant un œil sur le mangemort qui essayait de rester de marbre, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air préoccuper par son état de santé, ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui . Malgré ça, un mini sourire restait accroché à ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse rien faire faire pour le déloger.

Draco prit la température d'Harry.

« Bien Potter, tu as encore un peu de fièvre mais c'est pas grave. »

« Alors Malfoy, pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé mourir. Ca aurait fait plaisir à ton maître pourtant. »

« Mon maître n'est pas encore au courant de ta présence ici comme de la mienne d'ailleurs. Bon, tu devrais aller prendre une douche parce que t'en as grand besoin. Je vais descendre te chercher un truc à te mettre. Tu arriveras à y aller ou tu veux de l'aide ? »

« … »

« Bon écoute moi. C'est fini les caprices, tu as faillit y rester, Potter. Alors accepte tu mon aide ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Quand tu décideras à me parler… »

Quand Draco fut partit, Harry se dirigea fébrilement vers la salle de bain. Il pénétra dans la douche après s'être déshabillé. Alors qu'il se lavait, il entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et le froissement d'un tissu. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit de la douche et vit le pyjama de Malfoy. Quand il l'enfila il put remarquer qu'il était beaucoup trop petit pour lui. La veste lui arrivait aux genoux et tombait de ses épaules. Ses mains avaient disparues dans les manches.

« Peut être que Malfoy, n'est pas si terrible. Arrêtes Harry, il t'a violé. » Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce Malfoy. Bien sûr, Malfoy l'avait violé mais il ne l'avait pas tué ni livrait à Voldemort. Et puis il avait pris soin de lui et ces paroles qu'il avait prononcées étaient très troublantes. Ne sachant que penser Harry sortit de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers. Il suivit les bruits de casseroles et entra dans une cuisine bleue où se déplaçait gracieusement Draco. Ce dernier, quand il vit Harry entré, lâcha presque les ustensiles qu'il avait dans les mains. Le brun était trop mignon dans cette tenue. Il ressemblait à un garçon perdu mais le mouvement de la veste de pyjama lui conférait une sensualité pas possible. Draco en bavait presque, il dut se retenir pour ne pas prendre violement le brun, le montait dans sa chambre et laissait opérer la nature. Non, il avait déjà réussit à se retenir tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain alors que le brun se lavait, il avait pu apercevoir le corps nu d'Harry, ça lui avait fait fortement envie. Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne sauterait pas sur le brun tout de suite, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

Putain, Potter qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Pensa Draco.

**Bon voila la suite , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews. Ca me fait énormément plaisir puisque c'est la fic que je préfère avec mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange. ( comment ca j'en ai que 3, pffff)**


End file.
